You don't come around anymore
by Threegreenbeans
Summary: Roppi has stopped visiting Tsuki, and Tsuki doesn't know why. Rated T for character deaths


You don't come 'round anymore

Summary: Roppi has stopped visiting Tsuki, and Tsuki doesn't know why.

Character deaths!

XxX

Five days. It had been five days since Roppi's last visit, to Tsuki it seemed a lot longer than five days. Roppi came everyday and talked to him for hours until he gave him a goodnight kiss and said goodbye. Tsuki remembered the day, which seemed like an eternity, before Roppi had stopped coming to visit him.

He was crying, yelling, and angry. Tsuki didn't know why Roppi was so angry, in his long rant which was composed of mostly yelling he heard the words 'stay' 'until' and 'die'. Those he remembered the best because they had stung him the most and made Roppi cry the hardest. Tsuki could do nothing, he didn't even know why his lover was crying so harshly. So he sat in silence like he usually did and waited until his raven haired lover calmed down like usual. Except this time...Roppi didn't calm down. He was screaming and banging on the walls, he moved most of the furniture in the doorway and Tsuki could faintly hear the harsh knocking on the door by the nice people in white.

These people were yelling like demons, begging for the door to open. Roppi's sobbing was the only thing that Tsuki could hear in great detail, he saw his hunched form in the corner. Sometimes he would glimpse tear-stained eyes until finally it stopped all together and Roppi stood. Not in the slouched way he usually walked, but tall and solemn. He walked slowly to the middle of the room and gazed at Tsuki unnervingly.

"Tsukishima..." He sighed, "close your eyes for me please." Tsuki did so without hesitation.

"Good...Keep them closed until I tell you to open them." Roppi instructed quietly.

"O-okay." The blonde said.

"Promise me you won't open your eyes..." The raven asked.

"I promise Roppi." He could feel a cold hand caress his own warm appendage.

"Good." Deafening silence enveloped the room until Tsuki could faintly hear Roppi's footsteps. Once again it was silent, Tsuki held his breath even though he didn't know why.

_BANG!_

Screaming erupting again from behind the door, urgent pleading and cries assaulted his ears making them ring. He so badly wanted to open his eyes but he didn't, a voice the same as Roppi's told him not to. He felt like sleeping, Roppi's rant had kept him up past his usual time for a nap.

"Roppi I'm going to sleep now." He announced and waited for a reply. Nothing came except for the rapid pounding from the door.

"Roppi?" Tsuki concluded that Roppi had fallen asleep to, though he usually left if he was feeling tired. It didn't worry Tsuki though, Roppi was really upset.

He didn't wake up until he heard the door give way from the pressure the people in white were forcing upon it. The smell in the room was strong, it was coppery and rancid, Tsuki didn't like it all. In fact, it frightened him.

Once the people in white were in, he could hear the women gasping and the men talking amongst themselves in hushed tones.

"He's sleeping." Tsuki merely answered, a dopey smile on his face.

"I'm happy he fell asleep, to tell the truth he was scaring me."

"Yes...He's sleeping..." One of the younger girls murmured quietly, Tsuki nodded happily.

"It stinks in here...Really badly." The blonde commented from his place on the bed.

"We'll clean in here Tsuki, we're going to take Mr. Orihara home. Rest and we'll bring you breakfast in the morning." A man's voice spoke.

"Okay." With that, they got to work.

Thus began Tsuki's five days of darkness. On the third day, he was happy to hear that he was getting visitors. The girl who had spoken to him that day had informed him that his brothers were coming. Happy, he thanked her and waited. After an hour the door opened and he could people shuffling inside, Tsuki sat straight up with a huge grin on his face.

"Brothers!" He shouted while holding out his arms blindly.

"Tsuki..." He heard Tsugaru whisper. The blonde man hesitantly stepped up to his bed-ridden brother and hugged him, faintly smelling copper.

"Tsu, I've missed you guys!" The giddy teenager bounced up and down in his bed.

"Tsuki, why do you have a bandage on your eyes?" Delic asked tentatively.

"Huh? I do?" He reached up and patted the area around his hands, he felt a soft fabric wrapped around his head.

"Hm, I guess I do. I guess it makes it easier to keep Roppi's promise." Tsuki shrugged.

"Roppi made you promise what?" Shizuo demanded.

"I have to keep my eyes closed until he says I can open them." The younger answered.

"Tsuki, why would he make you promise such a thing?" Tsugaru asked the teenager in his arms.

"It was right before the bang." He replied. The room went silent, the tension in the air was so thick that the three Heiwajimas' though they were going to choke on it.

"Right...Tsuki, what do you remember?" Shizuo questioned.

"Beside the darkness?"

"Yes, the day Roppi ki-when you heard the bang." Shizuo corrected himself quickly.

"Okay...Lot's of yelling, Roppi was crying and...The bang..." Tsuki recalled, frowning.

"That's enough for now...Shizuo." Delic said and the rest of the visit was spent with awkward conversation and silence.

It wasn't until a few days after that visit that Tsuki got another visitor. When the door opened to his room, he was already half way out of his bed to hug whom he presumed was Roppi. This person spoke before he could get any farther.

"It's not Roppi. It's me, his cousin. Izaya Orihara." Tsuki sat back down and faced the area the voice was coming from with confusion. What was Roppi's cousin doing here?

"What are you-?"

"You still think he's alive, don't you?" Izaya cut him off, Tsuki nodded slowly.

"Of course, he just hasn't visited me yet." Roppi's cousin sighed and chuckled in amusement.

"I see, they haven't told you yet. Maybe they never will, by the way your health is." Tsuki frowned, he didn't like this person. He was bad, he was...Evil. Tsuki knew not to trust him.

"Told me what?" The blonde demanded.

"Roppi killed himself that day, he shot himself in the head. That bang you heard, that was the gun going off." It explained so much, but Tsuki refused to believe him.

"No...That was...That was nothing!" He denied, he heard Izaya laugh again.

"He killed himself because you don't have much time either. He couldn't take it when they told him you would stay in this God forsaken place until you died." Izaya explained, tapping his fingers on Tsuki's bed railing.

"Liar! I'm not sick! I'm fine, Roppi was sleeping! We're okay." Tsuki chanted, whimpering.

"I suggest you end it now, before you succumb to your illness, which won't be pretty. Roppi isn't going to wait forever, you know."

"ROPPI ISN'T DEAD!" Tsuki yelled and clenched his fists. He wanted to hit this person so badly, he ripped off the bandage and opened his eyes.

They burned, the light hurt. Everything hurt, his head, his eyes, and his heart. He heard the rustling of the curtains and the lamp clicked off. He opened his red eyes and gasped in awe.

Roppi was standing beside him, the expression on his face was not his own but he was there. In his hands he held a bottle of what Tsuki guessed were pills and a glass of water. Roppi frowned at him and sat the items down on the nightstand.

"Your eyes hurt, don't they?" This voice wasn't Roppi's, but so very close that it hurt.

"Yes..."Tsuki breathed out.

"Roppi...Kiss me please...It's been so long since you've kissed me." Tsuki hesitantly asked, blushing a light shade of rose. Roppi balked, seemingly to be in thought. After a moment, he nodded.

"Okay, Tsuki." The figure leaned down and brushed his lips against Tsuki's gently. Tsuki sighed in happiness and pressed a little bit harder but pulled back when Roppi did.

"Take these Tsuki, you'll fall asleep and I'll be there when you wake up." Tsuki nodded fervently and took the whole bottle of pills with the water. He felt his eyes become droopier and he smiled pleasantly at Roppi.

"You know, the only time I could see was in my dreams. In my dreams, I had you. Night Roppi." He was blushing at his cheesy but true statement, faintly he could hear a 'Goodnight Tsukishima'.

Izaya flicked the lights back on and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, scowling. He walked out of the room, making sure to take the bottle of pills with him. He strode out of the hallway and into a waiting area.

"How'd it go?" Shizuo asked nervously. Izaya simply sat down and sighed.

"He took the pills, that's it. Just be happy he isn't suffering anymore. It's been five months since Roppi shot himself and he only thinks it's been five days."

"He was going to die in another month anyway...Oh God I sound terrible." Delic sobbed.

"He's with Roppi now, be happy for him. We all knew he was suffering." Tsugaru comforted them.

Izaya just sat in a contemplative silence.

"He was in denial this whole time..." Izaya massaged his temples gently.

"The human mind is so interesting, he kept his eyes closed for five months...just because Roppi told him to." Izaya murmured to himself. He grinned maliciously and left the Heiwajimas to grieve, he had lives to ruin and suicides to instigate.

A/N: ...I dunno...Where this came from, though I really don't like the ending of this T.T meh I'll just deal with it!


End file.
